This study is designed to compare the effectiveness of two medications. Fosamax (alendronate sodium tablets) and Miacalcin (calcitonin-salmon) Nasal Spray. Currently prescribed in the United States for treatment of postmenopausal osteoporosis, and to assess safety and tolerability of their treatments. All patients will also receive Vitamin D and calcium supplements, if needed. Calcium is an essential nutrient for healthy bones; many clinical studies have shown that increasing calcium intake may protect the skeleton from further bone loss. Approximately 320 postmenopausal women will be entered into this study.